Sadistic
by Totchou
Summary: 9 mois après, Die est heureux avec Toshiya... Mais une ombre plane sur son tableau de bonheur... sa mère...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Sadistic (c'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé c'est Miss Waru)

**Auteur :** Taki Chan

**Sources :** Dir En grey

**Genre :** one shot, romance, yaoi, lemon, angst

**Couples :** on va dire DieToshiya et KyoKaoru

**Disclaimers** : Dir En grey n'appartient qu'à lui-même mais le texte qu'a écrit Toshiya est à moi

**oOoOoOo**

-Bon sang Toshiya ! Concentre toi un peu ! S'exclama une voix énervée dans le local qui servait aux répétitions des membres du prestigieux et célèbre groupe Dir En Grey

Le jeune bassiste se confondit en excuse et promit de faire attention.

-T'as plutôt intérêt. Je te rappelle que le live est dans deux semaines. Fit Kaoru énervé.

-Oui Kaoru. Fit Toshiya en baissant la tête.

-Ben alors Totchi ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est ta dernière conquête qui t'a planté ou quoi ? Fit Die en rigolant.

Le jeune homme regarda obstinément ses chaussures en serrant les dents pour ne pas montrer qu'il réagissait et même plutôt mal à ce genre de remarque voulues drôles par le guitariste aux cheveux rouges mais tellement acerbes aux yeux des autres membres du groupe et surtout de Toshiya. Voyant l'état de Toshiya face au comportement de Die, Kyo décidé de secourir le pauvre bassiste.

-Die ! Fous lui la paix ! Intervint Kyo. Tu ne vois pas que tu le soules avec tes conneries ?

-Si on peut plus rigoler. Grommela le roux.

-Ah parce que tu trouves ça drôle toi de plaisanter sur la vie privée des gens et de manière si vulgaire en plus ? S'énerva le chanteur.

-Kyo ça suffit ! Intervint Kaoru. Le leader se tourna vers Toshiya. Ca va aller Totchi ?

-Oui oui…

-C'est bon Kao, il n'est pas en sucre. Fit Die.

-Toi, tu la fermes ! Persifla le guitariste.

La répétition reprit mais ce coup ci ce n'était plus Toshiya qui n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme mais Kyo, qui chantait soit à contre temps, soit un temps en retard ou en avance.

-STOP ! Hurla Kaoru. On ne va jamais avancer comme ça ! Kyo qu'est ce que tu fous bordel !

-Là Kaoru, c'est toi qu'il faut réprimander je crois. Fit Die avec un léger sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Fit Kyo l'œil noir.

-Oh rien, juste que ton copain devrait éviter de t'épuiser comme ça la veille d'un live important. Déjà qu'en temps normal tu arrives toujours en retard sous prétexte que tu ne dors pas mais là c'est encore pire. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire si notre Gismo tombe dans les pommes sur scène ?

-Répète un peu ? Fit Kyo en s'avançant dangereusement vers Die mais Kaoru le retint de justesse.

-Kyo calme toi bon sang.

-Laisse moi Kao, je vais le tuer !

-Arrêtes tes bêtises et calme toi ! Fit Kaoru en resserrant sa prise sur son amant. Le chanteur se calma à contre cœur.

-Bon je crois qu'on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Ca sert à rien de continuer. Alors demain matin même heure et je ne tolérerai aucun retard ! S'exclama le leader.

-En espérant que Totchi sera de meilleure humeur et surtout en état de jouer. Fit Die en lui lançant un regard en coin. Toshiya rougit et baissa la tête devant le regard inquisiteur du roux.

-Mais tu vas le lâcher un peu oui ou non ? Fit Kyo qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

-Kyo chéri, je t'ai dit de te calmer allez viens on y va. Bon à demain les gars.

Le leader sortit tenant ses affaires et celles de Kyo sous un bras et entraînant son chanteur sous l'autre. Seuls restaient le batteur, le bassiste et l'autre guitariste. Shinya ramassa ses affaires et sortit rapidement avec un signe de la tête.

-« Shinya, espèce de traître » Pensa le bassiste.

Die se retourna vers Toshiya et le fixa.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda Toshiya sur la défensive.

-Je me disais juste que tu étais à croquer dans cette tenue. Fit Die, le sourire carnassier.

Toshiya écarquilla les yeux en se retenant de rougir et Die éclata de rire.

-T'es trop facile à taquiner Totchi. Fit-il en riant. Bon je vais y aller aussi alors à demain Totch Ja na ! Fit-il d'un ton nonchalant en sortant du local sous les yeux médusés de Toshiya.

Le bassiste s'affala sur le canapé en cuir noir avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Alors Die jouait ? Encore et une fois de plus… Il en avait marre du comportement du guitariste roux. Die n'arrêtait pas de le chercher. Au début, il avait pris ça pour un jeu et s'était laissé faire mais à force d'œillades et de sous entendus à la Daisuke, c'est-à-dire bien vicieux, il avait fini par croire que le roux s'intéressait un tant soit peu à lui, mais il avait prit une belle claque en revenant à la réalité. Le guitariste ne l'aimait pas. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait fini par tomber amoureux du guitariste roux. Oh pas une simple amourette, mais l'amour véritable, celui qui fait vibrer quand l'élu de votre cœur pose les yeux sur vous et qui fait souffrir quand ce même élu de votre cœur n'est pas près de vous.

-Die pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça. Je te hais mais je t'aime tellement. Murmura le bassiste

_**8888888888888888**_

Toshiya regardait la télévision, essayant vainement de s'intéresser aux programmes plus que débiles qui défilaient sur l'écran. Il porta machinalement sa canette de bière aux lèvres quand le son de la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée le fit sursauter. Il regarda la petite horloge posée sur la télévision qui indiquait minuit passé.

-K'so qui ça peut bien être ? Si c'est Kyo parce qu'il a encore eu une crise d'insomnie, je le tue ! Je m'appelle pas Kaoru moi ! S'énerva le bassiste en allant ouvrir la porte. Ouais qu'est ce que…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le guitariste à la chevelure rouge flamboyante appuyé au cadre de la porte.

-Die ?

-Salut.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je peux entrer ?

Toshiya hésita un moment puis s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Die alla dans le salon et s'affala sur le canapé, éteignant la télé. Toshiya le suivit et le regarda d'un drôle d'air

-Die qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure ci ? Demanda le bassiste.

-J'avais envie de te voir. Fit-il sincèrement.

Toshiya le regarda étonné, mais se reprit bien vite. Non il plaisantait comme d'habitude…mais la sincérité dans le regard du roux le désarçonna complètement.

-Tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ? Demanda Die. Toshiya obéit et s'assit près de son ami. Die se bouina contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, se frottant gentiment à son cou.

-Die qu'est ce qui te prend ? Fit Toshiya qui s'était soudain raidi.

-J'ai toujours aimé ton odeur corporelle Totchi. Susurra Die.

Le bassiste s'écarta aussitôt et le fusilla du regard.

-Tu as bu ou quoi ?

-Non. Je suis on ne peut plus lucide. Regarde je ne sens pas l'alcool.

-Die qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? Insista Toshiya.

-Mais passer une soirée avec un ami. Fit-il innocemment.

-Je ne te crois pas. T'as pas arrêté de me chercher toute la journée alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive. Fit-il avec un regard tranchant.

-Tu es vraiment aveugle Toshiya.

-Hein ?

-N'as-tu donc pas vu que je voulais attirer ton attention ? Susurra Die en s'approchant de son ami.

-Die t'es vraiment atteint.

-Oui de toi.

-Quoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour moi. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les œillades que tu me lançais ? Ta façon de me déshabiller du regard ? Toshiya rougit devant la remarque du guitariste. Mais rassure toi tout cela est réciproque.

Toshiya le regarda, écarquillant les yeux et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que deux lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes pour un baiser des plus tendre. Toshiya, d'abord inactif, ferma les yeux et savoura le baiser que lui donnait son ami. Die lécha doucement la lèvre inférieure du bassiste qui s'ouvrit instinctivement pour que la langue du guitariste puisse entrer et ainsi jouer avec celle de Toshiya. Après quelques minutes en apnée, ils se détachèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Die…Je… Mais le guitariste l'interrompit en l'embrassant de nouveau, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque tandis que ceux de Toshiya s'étaient glissés autour de sa taille. Une des mains du guitariste quitta la nuque du bassiste pour se glisser dans ses cheveux et les caresser. Toshiya gémit de plaisir, il adorait qu'on lui caresse les cheveux.

-Dis moi que ce n'est pas un rêve. Fit-il après avoir mis fin au baiser.

-Non tu es bien réveillé tenshi. Fit Die en le faisant se relever du canapé pour le guider jusqu'à sa chambre, comme s'il avait toujours su où était cette pièce. Remarque ce n'était pas étonnant vu le nombre de fois où il avait passé ses soirées chez le bassiste aux débuts du groupe.

Die ouvrit la porte doucement, tenant toujours Toshiya par la main, il alluma la lumière. Un faible éclairage envahit la pièce aux papiers peints rouge sang. Le guitariste sourit, ils avaient la même couleur préférée. Il le guida jusqu'à son lit, prenant soin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans un des nombreux vêtements qui traînaient par terre et dû faire preuve de toute la précaution possible pour ne pas se vautrer dans l'étui de guitare de Toshiya et ainsi éviter d'endommager le petit bijou du bassiste comme il aimait l'appeler.

Le guitariste obligea doucement son futur amant à s'asseoir sur la couette rouge foncée dans les mêmes tons que le papier peint, puis après un léger baiser sur les lèvres le fit s'allonger et le chevaucha, le regardant dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Doucement d'abord, puis plus passionnément. Toshiya glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure chatoyante du roux et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Les mains de Die descendirent jusqu'au niveau du jean de son futur amant et passèrent sous son T-shirt, caressant tendrement ses flancs tandis que sa bouche avait quitté celle de Toshiya pour se loger dans son cou, le faisant gémir de plus en plus. Le guitariste sourit contre sa gorge. Il avait trouvé un point sensible visiblement.

-Die… Caresse moi s'il te plait. Gémit Toshiya d'une voix plaintive.

-Shhh c'est moi qui commande mon cœur. Fit Die en souriant. Sa main quitta le ventre plat du bassiste et descendit jusqu'à son entre jambe et la pressa doucement.

-Ah Die !

-Oui mon ange ?

-Je t'en prie déshabille moi s'il te plait. Fit Toshiya en pleurant presque.

-Bientôt chéri, bientôt.

Le roux remonta sa main jusqu'à la poitrine du bassiste, la caressant et malmenant les boutons de chair déjà durcis par la sensation de plaisir que le bassiste éprouvait quand Die le touchait. Le guitariste cessa sa torture quelques instants pour lui enlever son T-shirt et l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis enleva le sien. Il prit une de mains de Toshiya, s'assit sur son bas ventre et lécha chacun de ses doigts avec application tout en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il prit de nouveau sa main entre ses doigts et lui fit caresser son propre torse. Toshiya était subjugué par la douceur de la peau de celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Le jeune homme passa les mains du bassiste autour de ses hanches et se baissa pour pouvoir embrasser son ventre, son torse, sa poitrine tout en lui caressant doucement l'entre jambe qu'il sentait durcir et grossir.

-Die… oh mon Dieu ! S'écria Toshiya se sentant partir au septième ciel. Le guitariste s'arrêta soudain et fixa son amant avec un petit sourire.

-Dis donc, je ne savais pas que tu étais un éjaculateur précoce. Le taquina gentiment le roux. Toshiya rougit fortement et ravala un sanglot. Hé Totchi pourquoi tu pleures ? Fit-il inquiet.

-Pardon je… je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… j'ai honte… Fit-il en évitant de le regarder.

Die le fit asseoir et le prit dans ses bras puis le câlina pour le calmer.

-Chut. C'est pas grave. Au contraire. C'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne voulais pas être méchant. Gomen Tenshi. Toshiya s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de secours.

-Die… Je t'aime.

Die ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui sourire.

-Tu veux qu'on continue ?

Toshiya le regarda puis hocha timidement de la tête.

-Laisse toi faire. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que le paradis.

Il l'allongea de nouveau et lui enleva son pantalon lentement et doucement, ainsi que son boxer imprégné de semence et les jeta au loin. Il se déshabilla également et s'agenouilla entre les jambes écartées du bassiste. Regardant un peu partout dans la pièce, il se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Tu n'as pas de…enfin tu vois ? Demanda le guitariste.

-Si. Mais je n'en veux pas.

-Hein ?

-Pas avec toi je te fais confiance. Viens. Fit le bassiste en souriant.

-Mais je ne veux pas te faire mal. Tu n'as pas quelque chose pour que ça passe plus facilement ? Demanda le guitariste.

Toshiya désigna le tiroir de sa table de nuit et Die en sortit un tube de lubrifiant. Il se repositionna entre les jambes de Toshiya, ouvrit le tube et s'en passa sur les doigts. Puis il ramena les hanches de Toshiya contre lui, s'installant confortablement entre ses jambes écartées. Il introduisit un doigt, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième dans l'intimité de son compagnon et attendit que le bassiste se sente plus à l'aise. Quelques instants après, Toshiya s'empala de lui-même sur les doigts de Die. Le guitariste sut alors que Toshiya était prêt. Ils retira ses doigts, arrachant un soupir de frustration à son amant, puis se positionna devant son intimité et s'y introduisit doucement et lentement.

-Ahhh Die ! Vite ! Gémit Toshiya.

Le guitariste était enfin en entier en lui et il put profiter de l'étroitesse tellement accueillante de Toshiya. Il entama enfin de longs et langoureux mouvements de vas et viens faisant gémir son amant de plus en plus fort. Au bout de quelques minutes, Toshiya se cambra violemment et Die, sentant le bassiste se resserrer autour de lui, se déversa à son tour dans un cri. Il retomba doucement sur le corps luisant de sueur de Toshiya et voulu se retirer mais le bassiste le serra contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger.

-Reste un peu s'il te plait.

Le guitariste sourit et l'embrassa sur le front et attendit quelques minutes avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à côté de Toshiya. Le bassiste se colla aussitôt contre lui, respirant son odeur qu'il aimait tant tandis que Die remit la couverture sur leurs corps enlacés. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'endormir, bientôt suivi de son amant.

Le lendemain, quand Toshiya se réveilla, il éprouva une sensation de bien-être. Il s'étira en souriant et tendit le bras, croyant trouver le corps de Die allongé à côté de lui, mais à sa grande surprise, ce qui le réveilla d'un coup, il trouva le lit vide et froid. Il s'assit et regarda un peu partout à la recherche du roux.

-Die ? Appela-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Il se leva et ne trouva aucun vêtement qui appartenait au roux. Un doute affreux l'assaillit…

_**8888888888888888**_

Toshiya arriva le premier au local de répétition ce matin, espérant que Die arriverait vite et surtout avant les autres. Son angoisse naissante ne faisait qu'accroître et il espérait de tout cœur que Die n'avait pas joué avec lui. Non ce n'était pas possible, il y'avait tant de sincérité dans son regard cette nuit, Die ne pouvait pas s'être joué de lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, Kaoru arriva avant Die, suivit de Kyo 5 minutes plus tard, puis de Shinya. Le guitariste roux arriva pile poil à l'heure, à sa grande déception. Il n'eut même pas droit à un regard et le guitariste commença à embêter Kyo sur le fait qu'il était arrivé en avance.

-Et bien, je vois que tu as écouté mon conseil Kao. Fit-il ave un clin d'œil.

-Et moi, je vois que la nuit ne t'a porté conseil et que tu es toujours aussi lourd qu'hier. Grommela le leader avec humeur.

-Relax Kaoru, je disais ça pour plaisanter.

-C'est bon. Fit Kaoru qui n'avait pas envie de recommencer comme hier. Totchi j'espère que ça va mieux aujourd'hui ? Totchi ? TOTCHI !

-Hein ! Fit le bassiste en se retournant. Quoi ?

-Je disais est ce que ça va mieux ?

-Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

-T'es sûr ? Fit Kaoru pas très convaincu.

-Oui je te dis !

-Bon alors on peut commencer. Fit Kaoru avec un sourire, même s'il était persuadé que Toshiya lui mentait. Cependant, la répétition se passa bien mieux qu'il l'aurait pensé, sans incident majeur. Toshiya avait tout fait pour se concentrer sur les morceaux et avait mit de côté pour un temps ses problèmes personnels au plus grand soulagement de Kaoru.

La répétition finie, Kaoru donna rendez vous aux autres le lendemain à la même heure et avec la formelle interdiction d'arriver en retard. Die approuva d'un grognement et rangea rapidement ses affaires pour sortir du local. Mais Toshiya ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille le rattrapa après avoir prit ses affaires à lui.

-Die attends moi s'il te plait !

Dis s'arrêta et se retourna, l'air agacé.

-Quoi ?

Toshiya fut blessé du ton froid du guitariste.

-Pourquoi tu es parti ce matin ?

-A ton avis ?

-Justement j'aimerais savoir. Fit Toshiya sentant des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos.

-Mon pauvre Totchi. Tu es vraiment naïf. Fit le roux avec un rictus.

-Nani ?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'étais sincère hier ? Et bien non. En effet j'ai remarqué depuis longtemps que tu t'intéressais à moi et comme tu es plutôt bien foutu j'ai voulu essayer. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas été déçu et que je ne regrette rien mais ça s'arrête là Toshiya, je ne t'aime pas, du moins pas comme toi alors on sera comme avant, deux potes qui jouent dans un groupe. Maintenant tu serais prié de me lâcher avec ça. Ja.

Et il sortit du local à grand pas, laissant un Toshiya pâle et complètement anéantis.

-Non c'est pas vrai Die. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Rien ne sera plus comme avant ? Comment veux tu que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Murmura-t-il la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

_**8888888888888888**_

Toshiya était dans sa loge en train de se démaquiller et essayer d'enlever le gel de ses cheveux. Le live s'était très bien passé. Si on oubliait que Die l'avait cherché sur scène pendant tout le concert à lui sourire à tout va. Toshiya ne pouvait pas résister à ce sourire et il s'était même laissé faire quand Die l'avait embrassé sur scène devant une foule en délire.

Le bassiste soupira en jetant le coton dans la corbeille quand il tressaillit en sentant deux bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu as été merveilleux ce soir mon chou. Susurra une voix à son oreille.

-Lâche moi. Fit le bassiste en se dégageant brusquement. Le guitariste le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-Tu étais moins chochotte sur scène.

-C'était pour faire plaisir aux fans alors maintenant lâche moi.

-Toi ? Vouloir faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même ? Se moqua le roux.

Le sang de Toshiya ne fit qu'un tour et il se retourna vers Die, le regard furieux et rempli de larmes.

-Comment oses tu ? Comme oses tu dire ça ? Comment peux tu me parler d'égoïsme alors que tu m'as pris et jeté comme une vieille chaussette ?

-Ca y'est tu recommences. On en avait déjà parlé je crois.

-Die. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Fit-il en s'approchant du guitariste.

-Ne m'approche pas ! Fit Die sur la défensive.

-Tu étais sincère cette nuit là, je l'ai senti, je l'ai lu dans tes yeux alors dis moi pourquoi ? On pourrait être heureux tous les deux. Pourquoi ne nous laisses tu pas une chance ? Demanda Toshiya plein d'espoir.

-Arrêtes. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi. Murmura-t-il.

-C'est à moi seul d'en juger. Fit Toshiya d'un ton calme.

-Non ! On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi, il ne faut pas que tu m'aimes. Fit Die en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça te détruiras tôt ou tard ! Alors quitte à ce que soit dans 6 mois autant le faire tout de suite.

-Die…

Le bassiste eut la surprise de voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues quand il releva les yeux vers lui.

-Va-t-en.

-…

-VA T'EN !

_**888888888888888888**_

-Putain Die décroche bordel ! Fit Kaoru en tapotant nerveusement le combiné du téléphone.

-Bonjour ma jolie tu es bien chez le grand Die Sama, je ne suis pas là pour l'instant mais laisse moi un tit message sympa et je te rappellerai dès que possible. Ciao

-Pfff n'importe quoi ce répondeur. Die c'est Kaoru, ce serait bien que tu viennes d'urgence à l'hôpital, Toshiya a fait une tentative de suicide. Rappelle moi quand tu as ce message.

Le leader raccrocha et retourna dans la salle d'attente. Il trouva son amant assit serrant le papier qu'il avait trouvé près de Toshiya. Kaoru s'assit à côté de Kyo et posa sa main sur la sienne. Kyo tourna son regard vers lui.

-Tu étais parti faire quoi ?

-Téléphoner à Die et à Shinya.

-Pourquoi à Die ? Persifla le chanteur. Je suis sûr que c'est lui la raison de tout ça. Fit-il d'un ton rageur en montrant la feuille blanche tâchée de sang.

-Parce que justement, il nous doit des explications.

-Des explications ? Mais y'en a pas besoin, d'après ce qu'a écrit Toshiya, il lui a fait un truc plus que dégueulasse et je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que c'est car sinon je sens que je vais le tuer.

-Je comprends, mais il faut quand même savoir. Ce n'est pas forcément à cause de lui. Toshiya allait mal depuis quelques temps.

-Pas à cause de lui ? Tu rigoles ? Si Totchi meurt à cause de lui, je vais me charger personnellement de son cas.

-Je te fais confiance la dessus. Mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Toshiya va s'en remettre j'en suis persuadé. Fit-il en lui embrassant la main.

_**8888888888888888**_

Die fut réveillé brusquement par la sonnette qui tonitruait dans tout son appartement. Il leva les yeux vers le réveil… 11h15. Mais qui osait le déranger à cette heure ci ? On n'a pas répète pourtant merde ! Putain j'ai mal au crâne en plus.

-Ouais ouais j'arrive. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit un Kaoru blanc et furieux.

-Kaoru ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Où tu étais hier soir ?

-Bonjour quand même.

-Je t'ai appelé tu n'as pas répondu.

-Ah désolé j'étais sorti et je suis rentré trop tard hier, j'ai pas écouté mon répondeur.

-Et bien je te conseillerai de le faire. Fulmina le leader. Le guitariste obéit, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put encore faire pour que Kaoru soit si furieux. Il alluma le magnétophone.

« -Pfff n'importe quoi ce répondeur. Die c'est Kaoru, ce serait bien que tu viennes d'urgence à l'hôpital, Toshiya a fait une tentative de suicide. Rappelle moi quand tu as ce message. »

Kaoru vit Die trembler mais il reprit vite contenance.

-Pfff, je savais pas qu'il était aussi faible.

A ces mots, le leader dut faire appel à tout son self control pour ne pas lui coller son poing dans la figure.

-Alors Kyo avait raison, ça a bel et bien quelque chose à voir avec toi !

-Qui te dit que ça a un rapport avec moi ?

-On a trouvé ça près du corps de Toshiya. Fit Kaoru en lui tendant la feuille blanche tâchée de sang. Lis !

_Tes mots ne sont que des mensonges _

_Qui me lacèrent le corps _

_Et me déchirent le cœur _

_Je t'avais confié le plus profond de mon âme _

_Et mes plus grandes douleurs _

_Tu n'y as pas cru _

_Tu t'en es moqué _

_Et pour cela je te hais _

_Pourtant, cette nuit, tout a changé _

_J'ai lu dans ton regard la sincérité _

_D'un amant dévoué _

_J'ai senti que tu ne mentais pas _

_Tes yeux parlaient pour toi _

_Et pour cela je t'aime _

_Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? _

_Pour me montrer que tu ne seras jamais à moi ? _

_Ou pour que je me détache entièrement de toi ? _

_C'est inutile si c'est le cas _

_Car désormais je n'appartiens qu'à toi. _

Le sang de Die se glaça quand il lut ses mots.

-Alors tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ? D'après ce qui est écrit tu as dépassé les bornes ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-…

-REPONDS MOI DIE !

-J'ai couché avec lui.

-Et tu l'as jeté après je parie.

-Oui.

-Putain mais Die qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? Toshiya n'est pas une vulgaire conquête d'un soir. C'est ton ami avant tout. Tu te rends compte ? Tu savais pourtant qu'il t'aimait ! Mais tu n'as pensé qu'à toi et regarde où ça l'a mené ! J'espère que tu es fier de toi maintenant ! Et le pire c'est qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de t'aimer.

-Je l'avais pourtant prévenu.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je lui avais dit de ne pas m'aimer. J'avais raison !

-Quoi ?

-Je lui avais dit que ça le détruirait de m'aimer, regarde le résultat.

-Mais ça c'est entièrement ta faute ! Au lieu de lui dire que tu l'aimes, ce que tu ne sais jamais dire sans faire souffrir, tu as préféré le jeter comme une vieille chaussette. Je serais toi, j'irais le voir, il a besoin de toi. Il t'aime et même s'il ne te pardonnera pas tout de suite, il se sentira mieux.

-Non, je ne peux pas. Je n'irai pas. Il n'avait qu'à pas faire ça ! C'est pas ma faute s'il a cru que je lui donnais plus que ce qu'il croyait.

-Tu es consternant. Tu vas te voiler la face encore longtemps ?

-Je ne lui ferai pas d'excuse. Je n'ai pas à lui en faire.

-Très bien, alors si tu ne veux pas lui faire des excuses. Je t'interdis de lui adresser la parole ou même de l'approcher, sinon je ne ferai rien pour arrêter Kyo cette fois ci.

Sur ces derniers mots acerbes, Kaoru quitta l'appartement de Die.

_**88888888888888888**_

Kaoru remit un nouveau bouquet de fleurs dans le vase tandis que Kyo était allé lui chercher du jus végétal au combini du coin.

-Kaoru ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais, je resterai dans le groupe.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je suis faible au point de vouloir tout quitter parce que… enfin tu vois.

-Mais je n'ai jamais douté de ta force Totchi. Le rassura Kaoru. Et je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant que tu voudrais quitter le groupe. On est là tu sais et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.

-Merci, mais la seule chose dont j'ai besoin là c'est _lui._

-Je suis désolé. Fit Kaoru. C'est vraiment une tête de mule.

-Je sais, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. J'ai faim tu peux aller m'acheter une barre de céréales au distributeur onegai ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Kaoru l'admirait, il devait être sacrément fort pour aimer quelqu'un qui lui avait piétiné le cœur de cette façon. Quel idiot ce Die, s'il ne venait pas le voir, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

-Kao ?

-Oui.

-Il n'est pas venu tu sais. Et il ne viendra pas.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai bien compris ce qu'il m'a dit. Je sais bien qu'il ne veut pas de moi. Mais tu sais, c'est très dur de cacher ses sentiments, ses vrais sentiments. Toi et Kyo devez penser que c'est une belle ordure. Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais je l'aime quand même.

-Totchi…

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Ou du moins qu'il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime. Ca je le sais parfaitement, je ne m'accrocherai pas, je ne l'importunerai plus avec ça mais jamais je ne pourrai cesser de l'aimer. Je ne dis pas que je resterai éternellement seul, ce serait du masochisme, mais quand je serai avec une personne, aussi adorable qu'elle soit, elle ne pourra pas me faire oublier Die.

-Toshiya…

-Je te fais pitié hein ? Fit Toshiya avec un sourire rempli de tristesse.

-Non pas du tout. Enfin si un peu, j'ai mal pour toi. Il a raison, ça te détruira totalement de l'aimer et je sais que je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi. Fit Kaoru.

-Je sais, mais c'est mon choix. Tu sais, quand j'ai voulu en finir, j'ai espéré secrètement qu'il vienne me voir mais je me suis encore fait avoir. Je suis trop naïf vraiment. Mais ça m'a fait réfléchir. Ca m'a fait comprendre qu'il a raison sur un point.

-Lequel ?

-Que je suis égoïste. Quand j'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours, je n'ai pas pensé au mal que je ferrai autour de moi. Même si celui que j'aime ne m'aime pas, il y'en a tout de même qui tiennent à moi. Il y'a mes parents, et puis il y'a vous, Shinya, Kyo et toi Kao. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai encore pensé qu'à moi.

-Ne t'excuse pas Totchi. Le principal c'est que tu sois en vie, et on va t'aider pour que tu le restes compte sur nous.

Toshiya lui sourit.

-Merci Kao.

OWARI


	2. Chapter 2

-Putain ! Mais c'est pas vrai qu'est ce qu'il fout ? S'énerva Kaoru.

-Relax Kao. Fit Die. Il doit sûrement être avec sa chère Ayumi. Il cracha ce nom avec tout le venin qu'il pouvait cracher. Mais personne ne s'en aperçut, ou fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Personne… Sauf Kyo qui ne se gêna pas pour dire le fond de sa pensée.

-Comme si ça ne t'était jamais arrivé d'être en retard à cause d'une de tes conquêtes. Mais ça ne serait jamais arrivé, si tu n'avais pas joué au con n'est ce pas Daisuke ?

Le guitariste vit rouge. Non seulement le chanteur osait l'appeler par son prénom alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il détestait ça mais en plus il avait le culot de parler du sujet TABOU.

-Tu me cherches Gremlins ? Menaça le roux.

Sentant une éternelle dispute arriver, Kaoru se décida d'y mettre un terme et tout de suite en se mettant entre le guitariste qui avançait à grands pas vers le chanteur qui se tenait prêt à se battre avec le roux.

-Ca suffit tous les deux ! Fit Kaoru d'une voix froide, aussi froide que la banquise. On a dit que plus JAMAIS on ne reparlait de ça ! Et combien de fois je vous ai dit que dés que vous entriez dans ce studio, vous oubliez vos problèmes personnels ! Je vous rappelle qu'on a un album à enregistrer alors j'aimerais que vous fassiez un petit effort. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-…

-J'ai dit EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ! Tonna le leader.

-Oui…

Au même moment Toshiya entra en courant.

-Sumimasen. Fit-il essoufflé, en posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

-Ah enfin c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Kaoru furieux en se retournant vers le jeune bassiste.

-Pardon Kao… J'étais avec Ayumi.

-Ah qu'est ce que je disais. Fit Die avec un ton acerbe.

-Ta gueule Die. S'exclama Kaoru avant de retourner vers Toshiya, le fixant d'un regard noir. Et je peux savoir en quel honneur tu as trois quarts d'heure de retard ?

-Euh c'est assez délicat…

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as une subite libido impossible à refreiner à cette heure ci du matin ! S'énerva le guitariste.

-Euh y'a de ça…

-QUOI ? Explosa le leader tandis que Die resserrait ses doigts sur sa guitare.

-Mais c'est parce que je lui ai demandé de se fiancer avec moi. Continua le bassiste. Et elle a accepté. Fit-il avec un regard pétillant de bonheur.

Cette fois ci, Die en cassa deux cordes de sa guitare tandis que Kaoru et Kyo le regardaient, stupéfiés.

-Hein ? Fit Kaoru très intelligemment.

-Mais enfin tu n'as pas compris Kao ? Fit Kyo en jetant un regard lourd de sous entendus à Die qui gardait obstinément le dos tourné. Félicitations Totchi ! Et il lui fit un gros câlin digne du plus grand des warumonos. Ben alors Kao t'es pas content pour lui ? Demanda le chanteur innocemment.

-Oui… bien sûr. Félicitations Totchi. Dit-il du bout des lèvres. Même si Die avait été con, il ne voulait pas lui infliger cela. Il se doutait qu'il devait prendre assez mal le fait que Toshiya se fiance avec une fille en plus.

-Merci tous les deux. Die ?

-Quoi ? Fit-il abruptement.

-Tu ne dis rien. Tu n'es pas heureux pour moi ?

-_A ton avis abruti ! _Si si bien sûr, tous mes vœux de bonheur. Fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Merci Die. Fit Toshiya en lui souriant puis il se retourna vers Kyo et Kaoru. Les gars, si vous saviez à quel point je ne regrette pas d'avoir essayé avec une fille. J'aurais jamais imaginé que ça serait si bien. Je me sens enfin complet avec elle. C'est comme si on était en osmose tous les deux.

Die serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures.

_Ben vas y remue le couteau dans la plaie Toshiya._

_-_Ouah à ce point ? Fit Kyo admiratif. Bientôt ça va être le mariage puis les marmots.

-On y pense. Confessa le bassiste.

En entendant ces mots, Die crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Kaoru le remarqua et cru bon d'arrêter la discussion sinon il y'aurait bientôt un meurtre et Kaoru tenait trop à son précieux chanteur mais ils allaient tout de même avoir une discussion ce soir tous les deux. Die était tout de même son ami, son meilleur ami, et il ne tolérait pas que Kyo, bien qu'il soit l'homme de sa vie, le fasse souffrir sciemment comme ça.

-Bon maintenant que Totchi est arrivé on peut commencer. Fit Shinya. En tout cas félicitations. Fit le batteur avec un demi sourire.

-Merci Shin chan

_Shinya espèce de faux frère !_

-Enfin la voix de la raison. Fit Kaoru.

Les musiciens s'installèrent et attendirent que Toshiya branche et accorde sa basse.

-On commence par quoi ? Quelqu'un a une préférence ? Demanda Kaoru.

-J'aimerais commencer par Red. Fit Kyo.

_Putain Kyo tu me les brises là. _

Kaoru jeta un regard vers Die, mais fut bien obligé d'accepter car c'était un morceau qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas encore totalement.

-Va pour Red alors.

Le guitariste lui lança un regard noir, mais empoigna tout de même sa guitare et joua les premières notes du morceau, attendant que la voix du chanteur entonne le premier couplet.

_Heya ni wa beni-iro no kabe ni kaketa ROZARIO to  
Chirabaru hanabira kaoru koko ni kimi ga inai_

_BERUBETTO no SOFAA no ue de me futa oroshita hai no yume wa shizuka ni  
ROOKARU eiga warau imi wa SUKURIIN ni utsushidashita kimi_

_**Dans la chambre, un rosaire est pendu sur le mur peint de couleur rouge  
Tu n'es pas ici, là où les pétales de fleurs se disséminent en embaumant l'air**_

Sur le sofa de velours, les rêves faits de cendres se déposent sur un opercule, calmement  
Ma raison de rire en regardant ce film local c'est toi, projetée sur un écran

Pendant que Die jouait, il regardait Toshiya complètement concentré sur sa basse, les yeux fermés et les lèvres légèrement recourbées et un petit sourire. Il l'avait toujours trouvé irrésistible comme ça. Il soupira en manquant un accord. Cette chanson était la sensualité même. Il devait admettre que Kyo s'était surpassé sur ces paroles. Cette chanson allait parfaitement au bassiste qui avait toujours été pour Die, quelqu'un de sensuel, voire la personne la plus sensuelle qu'il aie jamais vu. Sensuel dans chacun de ses faits et gestes. Ce soir là aussi avait été un soir magique et sensuel, tellement sensuel et magnifique. En y repensant, ils auraient pu faire l'amour sur cette chanson. Cela aurait été parfaitement approprié. Il rata un deuxième accord. _K'so…_

_Tsuki-gata no RANPU wa ima mo akaku terashiteru  
Sayonara... Daisuki na BIBIAN kaoru kimi ga ukabu_

Senmendai ni kazaritsuketa kousui shirokuro no shashin wa naiteru  
Me ni mieru mono dake ga subete de riyuu nante nanimo nai sa

**_  
Même maintenant, la lampe lunaire éclaire d'une lumière rouge  
Adieu… Toi que j'adore, qui sent la vivienne et qui flotte (1)_**

Les parfums qui décoraient le lavabo Les photos en noir et blanc pleurent  
Tu vois tout et il n'y a pas de raison à cela

Cette chanson reflétait les sentiments que Die éprouvait pour le bassiste. Une passion dévastatrice et destructrice. Une passion qu'il n'avait pas su refreiné et qui les avaient détruis tous les deux. Enfin, qui l'avait détruit lui du moins, car Toshiya avait réussis à retrouver avec un équilibre avec Ayumi. Troisième accord raté.

_Sayonara… _Ce mot se résumait à l'existence du guitariste depuis que le bassiste leur avait présenté sa « petite amie ». Ce jour là, Die avait sentit son monde s'écrouler autour de lui, mais il avait gardé espoir que cela ne serait pas sérieux. Toshiya avec une fille, on aurait tout vu. Mais maintenant, c'était fini, vraiment fini. Et il devait lui dire adieu. Toshiya l'avait oublié, avait oublié cette nuit dans ses bras. Quatrième accord raté.

Lui n'avait pas oublié. Jamais… Il croyait encore sentir l'odeur du bassiste imprégner ses draps. Pourtant cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne venait plus dormir chez lui, mais pour Die cette odeur était inoubliable. Une odeur adorée… pour toujours… Cinquième accord raté.

_  
Cut down your discomfort wings  
Shimitsuiteru  
Cut down your discomfort wings  
Todokanai ashita o mite_

_**Coupe tes ailes inconfortables  
Tu te tâches  
Coupe tes ailes inconfortables  
Regarde vers un lendemain inaccessible**_

Depuis cet instant où Toshiya lui avait filé entre les doigts, il s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Il avait lamentablement échoué avec la seule personne qu'il ait jamais vraiment aimée. Il avait vraiment tout loupé sur ce coup là et s'en voulait énormément. Mais avait-il le choix à présent ? Avait-il un autre choix que de le laisser partir pour qu'il soit heureux loin de lui ? Die ne voulait pas l'étouffer alors il n'avait jamais reparlé de cette nuit il y'a trois ans même s'il en avait eut envie tellement de fois. Tellement de fois il avait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire que tout ce qui s'était passé était un affreux cauchemar et qu'il était là maintenant, avec lui et amoureux, lui promettant de ne jamais le quitter.

_  
Dekita bakari no kyoukai sanbika o utau kodomo  
Me no mae o tooru tabi ni ore no kokoro wa sakenda_

Wasureru koto wa nai ima mo kako mo kore kara mo  
Shinjiru mono dake ga sukuwareru no? Baka ni shiteru

_**Les enfants qui chantent des cantiques dans la nouvelle église  
A chaque fois que je passe devant, mon cœur crie**_

Il n'est rien que je n'oublie, maintenant, dans le passé ou le futur  
Ceux qui se souviennent seront-ils sauvés ? Tu te moques de moi

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait automatiquement été séduit par la jeunesse innocente du visage de son cadet. Et il avait décidé de tout ancrer dans sa mémoire. Tout ce qui avait rapport avec lui, il ne voulait plus jamais l'oublier, et il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble était gravé dans sa mémoire, le bon comme le mauvais… Comment pouvait-il oublier le jour où il l'avait perdu à jamais sans même s'en rendre compte ? Sixième accord raté.

_Why can't we be perfect  
Why can't it be_

**_  
Pourquoi ne pouvons-vous être parfaits ?  
Pourquoi cela ne se peut…_**

La perfection… La perfection… La perfection, ce serait si Toshiya était là auprès de lui.

_  
Mawari mawari mawari tsuzukeru MERIIGOORANDO ni wa kimi ga kareteru  
Asebanda te no naka de nigiru kimi no shashin to AISUPIKKU_

Cut down your discomfort wings  
Motto jiyuu ni  
Cut down your discomfort wings  
Tobira wa tozashita mama

**_Tu meurs, dans ce manège qui tourne, tourne, tourne sans cesse  
Je tiens une photo de toi et un pic à glace entre mes mains moites_**

**_  
Coupe tes ailes inconfortables  
Pour plus de liberté  
Coupe tes ailes inconfortables  
La porte est restée fermée_**

La mort… Combien de fois il l'avait souhaitée… Pas la sienne, pas celle de Toshiya, mais la sienne à _elle. _Ils n'en seraient pas là si elle n'avait jamais été là cette fille… Cette fille qui lui avait volé son Toshiya. 8ème accord raté.

Non, il était stupide. Comment pouvait-il penser à Toshiya comme sa propriété ? Il avait bien conscience que tout était de sa faute, mais il n'arrivait pas à être heureux pour lui. Pourtant il s'était juré que dés qu'il aurait retrouvé quelqu'un, il l'aiderait à le rendre heureux, à lui faire oublier. Mais maintenant qu'il avait réussis, il ne voulait pas. Non il ne voulait pas que tout se termine maintenant.

Et pourtant c'était malheureusement le cas… Neuvième accord raté et une corde cassée, un cri de rage et un doigt en sang.

-SHIMATTA !

_**8888888888888888888888**_

Die sortit rapidement du local afin d'assurer sa pause clope quotidienne. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Toshiya plaisanter comme si de rien n'était avec Shinya, alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui son cœur criait sa douleur. Il farfouilla dans ses poches et y trouva son briquet en argent, cadeau d'anniversaire de Toshiya pour ses 26 ans. Il en avait désormais 29 et ne s'en séparait jamais. C'était comme s'il avait une part du bassiste toujours avec lui. Il alluma le petit cylindre de papier et s'adossa au mur à côté de la machine à café en soupirant. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Kaoru était sorti lui aussi de la salle de répétition et s'était planté en face de lui, le fixant d'un regard lourd de reproches.

-Quoi ? Fit-il d'un ton peu avenant.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Tu n'étais pas du tout concentré, ça a été un vrai fiasco. Et je ne te parle pas de Red, jamais tu n'as aussi mal interprété. Un morceau depuis le début de notre carrière. Heureusement qu'on était pas en live. Fit le leader d'une voix froide.

Le guitariste roux serra les dents en entendant le nom de cette chanson et recracha un nuage de fumée. Il demeurait persuadé que Kyo avait fait exprès d'avoir choisi ce titre. Il lui en voulait toujours.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de la nouvelle que nous a annoncée Toshiya ?

Die ne répondit toujours pas en gardant la tête baissée.

-Tu ferais mieux de me répondre et surtout de me dire que ce n'est pas pour ça parce que sinon.

-Sinon quoi ! S'écria Die en relevant la tête. Tu vas me dire que je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi car c'est entièrement ma faute ? Rassure toi Kaoru je le sais !

Kaoru le regarda surpris mais ne répondit rien. Il sentit sa colère envers son ami s'estomper un peu et ne trouva rien à dire. Il attendit donc que Die reprenne la parole après de longues minutes de silence.

-Je l'ai perdu pour de bon hein ?

-Je crois malheureusement. Fit Kaoru d'une voix neutre. Je pense que si tu lui avais dit pourquoi tu t'étais conduis de la sorte, il t'aurait pardonné. Enfin là n'est plus la question, il t'a déjà pardonné, mais je crois qu'il ne comprendra jamais pourquoi tu as fait ça.

-Je…Je croyais qu'il reviendrait vers moi. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait alors j'y ai cru, et j'ai attendu mais Ayumi est arrivée et… Il m'a complètement oublié.

Kaoru hésita à lui parler de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le bassiste lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital, mais il pensa que son ami n'apprécierait pas trop que Kaoru lui dise ce qu'il lui avait confié mais Die semblait allait vraiment très mal.

-Et si tu me racontais plutôt ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Demanda Kaoru en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Le guitariste le regarda étonné. Je sais bien que tu as dû avoir de gros problèmes avant, tu te conduirais pas comme ça sinon. Tu es bien trop gentil pour être le gros macho sans cœur que tu prétends être. _Sinon Toshiya ne serait pas tombé amoureux de toi. _

-Pas ici… Murmura le guitariste.

-Je vais aller prévenir les autres qu'on fait une pause plus longue que prévue.

-Mais et la répétition ?

-Bof, on est plus à ça prêt. On redoublera d'effort demain, je ne tiens pas à ce que concert soit foiré.

_**8888888888888888**_

Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin de leur bar préféré, le Black Stone. Die demeurait muet devant sa bière tandis que le leader attendait que le roux sorte enfin de son mutisme.

-Je ne suis pas normal… Finit-il par dire ?

-Pardon ?

-Ma première relation n'était pas normale. Je veux dire mon premier amour était un garçon. Et… Ca s'est plutôt mal passé. Ma mère l'a appris, elle est devenue folle de rage. Elle m'a battu en me traitant de monstre, d'erreur de la nature. Mais pourtant, je l'aimais quand même alors j'ai continué de le voir. Si seulement maman avait été aussi compréhensive que ses parents à lui. Mais évidemment ce n'était pas le cas alors pour combattre mon anormalité comme elle disait, elle m'a présenté un tas de filles, et m'a obligé à sortir avec, voire à coucher avec et tout ça sous le nez de mon petit ami. Je n'en avais rien à faire de ces filles sans cervelle, c'était lui que j'aimais. Alors le temps à passé, ma mère cherchait toujours à me faire aller avec des filles, mais j'ai tenu bon grâce à son amour, jusqu'au jour où…où ma mère s'est mis en tête de me fiancer. Quand mon amant l'a appris, il ne l'a pas supporté… et … Et il a mit fin à ses jours. Quand je l'ai su j'ai voulu le rejoindre et évidemment je me suis raté. Et sur mon lit d'hôpital, ma mère est venue me voir en me disant que c'est bien mieux comme ça. Qu'il y'avait une pourriture de moins sur terre et que si je n'avais pas été là à le salir, le pauvre jeune serait sûrement encore sur cette terre. J'avais 17 ans Kaoru, alors j'ai cru tout ce que ma mère m'a dit. J'étais un monstre anormal, alors je me suis juré de ne plus jamais ressentir ne serait-ce quoique ce soit pour un homme. Et ça a très bien marché, jusqu'à ce que…

-Jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Toshiya. Acheva Kaoru.

-Oui… La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai cru voir un ange. Mais je n'avais pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé alors je…j'ai pas pu résister… je voulais pas lui faire du mal tu comprends ?

Non Kaoru ne comprenait pas, mais il se garda bien de lui dire. Pourtant, il savait que Die n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal. Il en avait fait c'est sûr, mais il savait que ce n'était pas voulu, pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas trop mais c'était un fait. Die était quelqu'un d'adorable et de profondément perturbé, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il ne répondit rien et attendit que le guitariste continue.

-Le jour où tu m'as annoncé qu'il avait fait une tentative de suicide. J'ai compris ce que j'avais fait. La pire erreur que j'avais faite. Tu avais raison, Toshiya était mon ami avant tout et je n'aurais jamais dû me conduire avec lui comme avec une vulgaire conquête d'un soir. Je te jure que le soir où je suis venu le trouver, j'avais l'intention de commencer une relation sérieuse avec lui, mais le matin quand je me suis réveillé dans ses bras, la réalité m'est revenu de plein fouet. Ma relation avec Eichi, et tout le reste. Alors j'ai eu peur. J'ai pas voulu que Toshiya subisse ça alors je suis parti.

-J'espère que tu te rends compte Die que tu as été très égoïste et très gamin sur le coup là. Il se désola lui-même d'être aussi dur avec Die mais il le fallait. Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait dû ramasser Toshiya à la petite cuillère. Tu avais 26 ans, tu n'étais plus un gamin, tu n'avais plus à craindre ta mère. Tu ne la vois plus depuis 10 ans maintenant. Tu as juste été lâche, je veux bien comprendre que tu aies été traumatisé, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de tout garder pour toi. Regarde où ça nous a mené tout ça ! Tu aurais au moins pût m'en parler plus tôt, je suis ton meilleur ami non ? Et en plus en faisant ça, tu as sous estimé Totchi. Tu l'as pris pour un faible.

-Non…

-Oh que si ! Tu as eu peur qu'il fasse une connerie et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de l'encourager à la faire cette connerie, mais tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Toshiya est une personne qui a une grande force de caractère malgré sa timidité. Tu n'imagines pas combien il a dû prendre sur lui pour te regarder tous les jours en face, pour te sourire alors que c'était un calvaire pour lui, et même encore maintenant. Il n'est pas prêt d'oublier ce que tu lui as fait, ni les sentiments qu'il éprouve encore pour toi.

-Quoi ?

-Ecoute Die. J'en ai sûrement trop dit mais là c'est à toi de régler ça. Soit tu vas parler avec Toshiya, soit tu fais rien et tu le laisses s'embourber dans sa mascarade avec Ayumi.

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu en parles avec lui. Que vous ayez une conversation sincère au moins une fois dans votre vie merde ! J'en peux plus Die tu comprends ! Je vous aime énormément, et je peux plus supporter de vous voir vous entre déchirer comme ça ! Le groupe part en live et je veux plus que ça empire, au point de nous séparer… tu comprends ?

-Mais je l'ai perdu c'est bien ce que tu as dit non ? Fit le guitariste avec un regard complètement perdu et rempli d'incompréhension. Tant de fois j'ai voulu aller le voir à l'hôpital. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Tu te rends pas compte de ce que c'est que d'être responsable de la mort de celui qu'on aime. On va plus bas que terre quand ça arrive ! J'aimais Toshiya, alors de voir que c'était ma faute ! Je ne l'ai pas supporté ! Je ne le mérite pas tu en as la preuve ! Regarde le ! Il est sur un petit nuage avec Ayumi alors qu'est ce que tu veux que j'aille lui dire ?

-Que tu t'excuses. Car ce n'est pas le fait que tu l'aies jeté comme une vieille chaussette qui a fait le plus de mal à Toshiya, mais le fait que tu ne lui donnes aucune explication. Il en est même venu à croire que c'était à cause de lui.

-C'est faux !

-Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller le détromper ! Ca vous soulagera tous les deux tu peux me croire et vous pourrez retrouver avec le temps un semblant de relation normale !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! S'écria Kaoru.

Die le regarda, complètement perdu et le leader se radoucit aussitôt.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'il y'a de mieux à faire ?

-Si mais…

-Mais quoi ? Tu as peur ? Je crois qu'il fallait y penser avant mon vieux.

-Non c'est pas ça. Enfin si un peu… Mais je peux pas, je ne le mérite pas. Avec Ayumi tout à l'air parfait… Moi je ne pourrai jamais l'être pour lui.

-Arrêtes un peu de te dénigrer comme ça ! C'est à Toshiya d'en décider.

-Merci Kaoru. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi. J'ai dû être souvent le sujet de disputes avec Kyo.

-Bah c'est pas si grave. Et puis on s'aime alors les disputes c'est normal chez nous. C'est comme si on en avait besoin. Lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil, ce qui fit sourire le roux.

_**8888888888888888**_

Die était en train de ranger sa guitare quand il entendit le rire clair et si spécial de Toshiya qu'il adorait par-dessus tout. Toshiya entra dans la salle et par reflet du miroir, Die put voir qu'il venait de raccrocher son téléphone.

_J'espère que c'était pas l'autre là. _Mais vu le sourire complètement stupide que le bassiste avait collé au visage lui confirma ses craintes. _Putain heureusement qu'il a pas la bonne idée de l'emmener ici car sinon c'est sûr que j'en ferais de la chair à pâtée. _Pensa rageusement le guitariste.

-Ca va Die ? Demanda le bassiste.

-Oui très bien et toi ?

-Oui ça va. Ayumi est un ange.

_Argh…_

-Au fait Die, je pourrais te poser une question ?

-Vas y. _S'il me demande d'être son témoin ou je ne sais pas quoi, je crois que je l'étripe. _

-Et bien avec Ayumi on en a beaucoup discuté. Et j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin à mes fiançailles.

Alors là Die perdit le peu de self control qui lui restait. Il ferma brusquement l'étui de sa guitare et se retourna vers lui, les yeux flamboyants de colère et de rage.

-Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? Dis moi que tu te fous de moi !

-Die ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda le bassiste complètement ébahis par la réaction violente de son ami.

-Comment oses tu me demander une chose pareille ? Pourquoi à moi ? Pourquoi pas à Kyo, Kaoru ou encore Shinya ? Fulmina le guitariste.

-Mais parce que je tiens à ce que ce soit toi c'est tout. Tu es mon ami.

-Tu m'en veux tant que ça ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Alors ça aussi tu l'as oublié. Tout comme la nuit où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

Le cœur du bassiste manqua un battement au ton plus que sincère et surtout extrêmement triste du guitariste.

-Die je…

-Laisse tomber tu veux ! Je refuse de faire parti de cette mascarade. Trouve toi un autre larbin. Fit Die en claquant la porte du local, laissant un bassiste complètement défait face à cet accès de colère de la part du guitariste d'habitude si calme et si gentil.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Une réalité au combien terrifiante pour lui le frappa de plein fouet… IL était encore amoureux de Die…

_**8888888888888888**_

-DRING !

Kaoru s'immobilisa au milieu de son salon, ses yeux passant tristement du canapé du salon où il allait tranquillement s'asseoir, une bière à la main, à la porte d'entrée. Il se retourna en soupirant et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec la ferme intention de ne pas très bien accueillir celui qui osait le déranger pendant sa soirée télé.

-Ouais qui…

-Salut Kaoru.

-Totchi ?

-Je suis désolé, je dois te déranger.

-Non pas du tout viens entre. Fit le guitariste en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci.

-Va t'asseoir dans le salon j'arrive. Fit-il après avoir éteint la télévision. Il arriva avec deux bières, au cas où Toshiya en voudrait une. Il avait toujours envie d'une bière quand il se confiait à quelqu'un. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Nani ?

-Je me doute que tu n'es pas venu pour mes beaux yeux.

-Pardon… Je suis complètement paumé, je savais pas où aller.

-C'est pas grave. Au moins je sers à quelque chose. Fit le guitariste en souriant. Tu peux parler en toute confiance, Kyo n'est pas là, il avait rendez vous avec Shinya ou je ne sais quoi.

Le bassiste sourit en imaginant la trèèèès agréable soirée que Shinya devait passer en compagnie du chanteur.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ayumi ?

A l'entente de ce nom, ses mains se tordirent nerveusement. Kaoru posa sa main sur l'épaule de Toshiya, le regardant inquiet en une question muette.

-Je peux pas…

-Pardon ?

-Je ne peux pas me fiancer avec elle, aussi adorable soit-elle, je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Kaoru, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait déjà la réponse.

-Parce que Die est encore trop présent là. Fit-il en montrant son cœur. Je ne peux pas l'oublier.

-Toshiya… Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de vouloir retourner avec Die. Kaoru savait que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient secrètement tous les deux, mais il préférait quand même se méfier et il ne tenait pas à retrouver Toshiya dans le même état qu'il y'a trois ans car là il ne se priverait pas démonter le guitariste, meilleur ami ou pas.

-Qui t'a dit que je voulais retourner avec lui ? Je ne suis pas complètement maso non plus ! Il en est hors de question ! Pas avant que je sache pourquoi il m'a hurlé dessus toute à l'heure et surtout que je sache pourquoi il a réagit comme ça il y'a trois ans.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

-Ben, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait devenir mon témoin pour mes fiançailles. Il s'est mit à hurler. Il croit que je lui en veut encore et tout ça ! Et puis il m'a dit que j'avais tout oublié, même la nuit où je lui avais dit que je l'aimais.

-Et c'est le cas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Comment pourrais-je oublier le jour où tout s'est écroulé autour de moi ? Et comment pourrais-je l'oublier lui ?

-Donc tu lui en veux encore.

-Non. Enfin je sais pas…

-Je pense que si tu ne lui en voulais plus, jamais tu n'aurais osé lui demander ça.

-Mais comment j'aurais pu me douter qu'il allait réagir comme ça ? J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il allait accepté et être heureux pour moi, même si ça me brisait le cœur.

-Comment ça ?

-Il ne m'a jamais reparlé de cette nuit, ni des conséquence, je pensais que c'était plutôt lui qui avait oublié.

-Die est donc si bas dans ton estime ?

-Nani ?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait oublié toutes les horreurs qu'il t'a fait subir ?

-Mais alors pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ?

-Quelle question ! Parce qu'il a honte de ce qu'il a fait. Quand on a honte c'est très dur d'en parler. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que Die n'est pas le genre de personne à faire du mal volontairement. Sinon tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de lui n'est ce pas ?

Toshiya ne répondit pas, mais Kaoru savait qu'il approuvait ce qu'il disait.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt toi qui a voulu te venger de ce que Die t'avait fait subir en sortant avec Ayumi ? Ca te tuait de le voir indifférent alors tu as voulu le faire réagir.

-…

-Si tu veux mon avis, ton cœur n'a jamais quitté celui de Die.

-Ca je le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit il y'a trois ans.

-Dans ce cas, cesse cette mascarade et rompt avec Ayumi. Elle ne mérite pas cela.

-Mais j'en ai marre d'être seul. Je peux pas faire ça ! Et Die… Il.

-Ca c'est une autre paire de manche. Je te conseille d'aller lui parler et de mettre cette histoire au clair. Vous êtes mes amis et je déteste vous voir comme ça.

-Mais il ne m'écoutera jamais.

-J'ai l'impression de l'entendre.

-Quoi ? Tu lui as parlé ? Tu sais des choses que je ne sais pas hein ?

-Oui. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas à moi de t'en parler alors va le voir et réglez tout ça.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

-Hey je suis le grand Kaoru Sama, leader du groupe le meilleur du monde c'est normal que j'ai raison. Fit-il en bombant le torse d'un air fier, ce qui fit sourire le bassiste.

-Merci Kaoru.

-De rien.

_**8888888888888888888**_

Die jeta rageusement son coussin qu'il tenait entre les bras et s'assit dans le canapé.

-Putain mais c'est pas vrai je deviens dingue ! Même cette saleté de coussin a encore son odeur ! Je peux plus rester comme ça, il faut qu'on parle, je l'aime et je peux pas le laisser filer comme ça ! Pas une deuxième fois. Marmonna Die en prenant sa veste et ses clés de voiture. Il éteignit la lumière et sortit de son appartement dans le but d'aller voir Toshiya. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec…

-Toshiya !

-Ha Die tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est ce qui te prend d'ouvrir la porte comme ça ! Je n'ai même pas sonné !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Die.

-Je suis venu discuter.

-Oh et tu as laissé ta tendre Ayumi pour venir me voir. Cracha le guitariste. Mais c'est vraiment trop d'honneur. Ironisa-t-il.

-Alors là ça suffit ! Tu me laisses entrer et tu vas essayer de me convaincre que je n'ai pas encore fait une grosse connerie et passant à côté de mon bonheur avec Ayumi.

Die se calma aussitôt en le regardant avec des yeux plus que surpris. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte là ?_

-Nani ?

-J'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler dans un couloir.

-Euh… Oui entre ! Le bassiste entra et se planta devant Die, les bras croisés. Die fut étonné de voir une expression aussi déterminée dans le regard du jeune homme, lui qui d'habitude n'osait pas regarder les gens dans les yeux.

-J'ai rompu avec Ayumi.

-Hein ? Fit Die en le fixant avec des yeux complètement ahuris.

-La vieillesse t'a rendu sourd en plus ?

-Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-A ton avis idiot ? Tu crois que je pouvais faire quoi d'autre après la gueulante que tu m'as piqué la dernière fois.

-Mais c'était pas du tout dans le but que tu rompes avec elle ! S'emporta Die.

-Ah oui ? Et c'était pour quoi alors ?

-Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Eclata le guitariste. Un monstre sans cœur ?

-Je te prends pour ce que tu t'es comporté il y'a trois ans. Siffla le bassiste.

-Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu es venu ? Fulmina le guitariste.

-Non, pour savoir ce que tu as dit à Kaoru.

-Et en quoi ça te regarde, ce que j'ai dit à Kaoru ? Demanda-t-il avec humeur.

-Putain Die ! Tu vas arrêter tes faux semblants à la fin ? J'en ai plus que marre de tout ça ! J'en ai marre de ne pas réussir à t'oublier ! J'en ai marre que chaque nuit, tu hantes mes rêves ! J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir me détacher de toi ! Je suis tellement faible ! J'en ai marre de t'aimer toujours je…

Le bassiste s'interrompit sous les yeux surpris du guitariste aux cheveux rouges.

-C'est… C'est vrai ?

-Evidemment qu'est ce que tu crois ? On n'oublie pas l'homme de sa vie comme ça ! _tant qu'à faire autant tout lui avouer._

_-_Mais…

-Oui bon ça va, j'ai sûrement fait une connerie avec Ayumi, je pouvais pas la faire souffrir plus longtemps, j'ai rompu point barre, mais on est pas là pour parler de ça.

-Et tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ?

-De ton soi disant blocage.

-Mon quoi ?

-Arrêtes de te faire plus bête que tu ne l'es. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

-Mouais… Je peux savoir ce que Kaoru t'a dit exactement.

-Qu'il fallait qu'on parle. Et je ne bougerai pas tant qu'on aura pas parlé.

-T'es vraiment chiant tu sais. Grommela-t-il.

-Je sais. Alors ?

Voyant que Die ne répondait pas et le regardait avec les yeux complètement perdus, sa colère s'apaisa aussitôt. Il s'approcha du guitariste et lui caressa la joue.

-Die, dis moi je t'en prie. J'en peux plus de vivre comme ça. Je vois bien que tu souffres en ce moment même, et j'aimerais te soulager. Je t'en supplie dis moi. Je ne te jugerai pas je te le promets.

-Oh Totchi. Fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant à l'en étouffer. Je te demande pardon. Je suis tellement désolé ! Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ! Enfin si j'ai été lâche et je ne te mérite pas !

Le bassiste se détacha pour regarder le roux dans les yeux et lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ca c'est à moi d'en juger. Fit-il en l'entraînant vers le canapé pour l'y faire asseoir. Il garda ses mains dans les siennes pour le roux se sente plus à l'aise et attendit patiemment qu'il commence son récit. Alors, Die lui raconta tout, vidant son sac, tout ce qu'il avait dit à Kaoru, et même plus. Qu'il était un monstre, qu'à cause de sa mère, il s'était renié lui-même, jusqu'à en détester le prénom qu'elle lui avait donné.

C'est à ce moment que Toshiya comprit. Il comprit et surtout ressentit toute la douleur et la détresse que son ami avait enfouie tout au fond de lui pendant toutes ces années. Il en vint même à détester la femme qui lui avait donné naissance.

-Si je suis un monstre, pourquoi elle m'a mit au monde alors Totchi ?

-Non Die tu n'es pas un monstre. Pas pour moi en tout cas.

-Mais tu te rends compte tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ?

-Oui là j'avoue que tu aurais pu m'en parler bien avant. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait plutôt d'ailleurs ?

-C'est pas facile à dire tout ça.

-Je pense bien, mais tu ne me faisais pas confiance ?

-NON ! C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… Oh j'en sais rien. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital, j'ai revu la scène avec Eichi et j'ai pris peur. J'ai eu peur que l'homme que j'aime ne meurt encore à cause de moi.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais essayé de m'en parler après ?

-Je pouvais pas, je t'avais assez fait souffrir comme ça.

-Tu imagines ce par quoi je suis passé ? J'ai passé les pires années de ma vie.

-Je suis désolé. Tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?

-Là n'est pas la question pour le moment.

-Je comprends….

-Non tu ne comprends pas.

-Nani ?

-Alors… Tu m'aimais ? J'avais raison ?

-Oui… Tu as beaucoup de défauts, mais tu as bien une qualité, c'est de voir les vrais sentiments des gens à travers leurs yeux.

Toshiya lui sourit et resserra ses mains dans les siennes.

-Et…

-Quoi ? Est-ce que je t'aime toujours ?

-Oui.

-A ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas. Die posa sa main sur le cœur de Toshiya.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te dit lui ?

-Que tu m'aimes encore.

-Et il a raison… Toshiya ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu voudrais me donner une seconde chance ?

Le bassiste sembla hésiter puis lui fit un franc sourire.

-A une seule condition. Que plus jamais tu ne me caches quand tu vas mal. Ca nous détruirait tous les deux sinon.

-J'essayerai de m'en souvenir. Fit Die en souriant avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Toshiya.

OWARI


	3. Chapter 3

Die se réveilla doucement et s'étira lentement. Il sentit un poids sur son épaule, un bras lui enserrer sa taille et un souffle chaud contre sa nuque et cela le fit sourire. Il se tourna légèrement pour ne pas éveiller son amant et le regarda tendrement.

Toshiya était adorable, la bouche entrouverte, son souffle soulevant une mèche de cheveux qui lui était tombée devant les yeux. Die sourit et la lui remit derrière l'oreille tout en continuant d'admirer son homme. Son homme… Oui il pouvait le dire… Il était amoureux de cet homme depuis longtemps et il était enfin à lui depuis 8 mois et le roux était on ne peut plus heureux. D'ailleurs demain, dans une semaine c'était l'anniversaire de leur neuf mois et il comptait lui demander d'emménager avec lui. Pour ça il avait tout prévu. Dîner aux chandelles, comme le bassiste les aimait tant, puis sa déclaration en bonne et due forme suivie d'une splendide bague en ivoire et en nacre.

Le bassiste remua soudain dans son sommeil et émit un petit gémissement, ce qui fit sourire le guitariste qui posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser tout doux tout tendre… un baiser de bonjour comme chaque matin.

Le bassiste ouvrit les yeux et regarda son amant en souriant et en se collant encore plus contre lui.

-Bonjour guitariste de mon cœur.

-Salut. Fit Die en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Tu as bien dormi.

-Oh que oui. Normal tu étais dans mes bras.

-Beau parleur va ! Sourit Toshiya.

-Mais c'est vrai en plus. Fit le guitariste avec une moue boudeuse.

-Je te crois. Fit le bassiste en l'attirant à lui pour un langoureux baiser qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Die le chevaucha, ne décollant pas ses lèvres des siennes et commença à caresser tendrement ses flancs, le point faible de Toshiya. Le jeune homme se cambra en gémissant dans le baiser et posa ses bras autour de son cou. Die quitta la bouche de son amant pour embrasser et lécher son cou.

-Die… Gémit le jeune bassiste. Arrête…

-Pourquoi ça te plait pas ?

-Bien sûr que si baka ! Mais il faut se lever sinon on va être en retard.

-M'en fous.

-Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu devras subir la colère de Kaoru.

Le guitariste soupira et se détacha de son homme en boudant. Toshiya sourit et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

-Allez arrêtes de bouder. Ce n'est pas comme si l'occasion ne se renouvelait que tous les trois ans. Dès demain soir je serai tout à toi.

-Promis ?

-Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te le promettre ?

Die sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'aller prendre une douche tandis que Toshiya alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

15 minutes plus tard, Die entra dans la cuisine fraîchement lavé et habillé et trouva son amant devant la plaque chauffante, faisant bouillir une casserole de lait. Il remarqua que les toasts et le jus d'orange étaient déjà prêts. Avec un sourire il lui enlaça la taille et posa son menton dans son cou en lui volant un baiser.

-Dis donc, ça serait pas ma chemise ça ? Fit-il en avisant une chemise noire à flammes rouges.

-Si je l'adore.

-J'avais cru remarquer. A chaque fois que tu dors ici, tu mets cette chemise ce matin.

-Pourquoi ça te dérange ?

-Non pas du tout. Et puisqu'elle te plait tant que ça, je te l'offre.

Toshiya se retourna surpris.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. De toutes façons elle te va mieux qu'à moi.

-Merci chéri. Fit Toshiya en l'embrassant amoureusement.

-De rien. S'il n'y a que ça qui peut te faire plaisir.

Toshiya posa son front contre celui de Die et sourit.

-J'ai juste besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Moi non plus.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre avant que la casserole de lait les rappelle à l'ordre.

_**888888888888**_

La répétition finie, Die rangeait ses affaires quand un corps chaud se colla contre lui. Il sourit et se retourna, prenant le visage de son amant entre ses mains.

-Tu me manques déjà. Fit le bassiste.

-Ce n'est qu'une soirée. Tu verras, sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte on sera déjà demain.

-Mais quand même, la prochaine fois je t'emmène ça me paraîtra moins long.

-Je sais pas si ta mère l'appréciera chéri.

-J'en ai rien à faire ! Tu es l'homme que j'aime et si ça lui plait pas tant pis !

Die sourit. En effet, il s'entendait très bien avec le père de Toshiya. Mais c'était une autre paire de manche avec sa mère. Depuis qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, sa mère avait prit le roux en grippe et lui en voulait énormément pour avoir fait du mal à son fils, donc le bassiste évitait de l'emmener quand il allait manger chez ses parents.

-Au moins toi elle accepte ton homosexualité. Fit-il avec un sourire triste.

Toshiya le prit aussitôt dans ses bras en voyant son air de détresse et le serra contre lui.

-N'y pense plus. Ca ne sert à rien. Elle ne le mérite même pas. Ne te fais pas de mal inutilement.

Die se détacha de son amant et lui sourit.

-T'es adorable Totchi.

Toshiya lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa longuement.

-A demain alors.

-Oui à demain. Fit Die toujours serré contre lui.

_**8888888888888888**_

Le soir, Die regardait la télévision, un coussin serré contre lui. Il soupira en se vautrant un peu plus sur le canapé. Toshiya lui manquait… Enormément. Il ne pensait pas s'être autant attaché à lui, mais c'était le cas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une soirée avec le bassiste et franchement ça lui faisait tout drôle. Il soupira de nouveau. Il avait vraiment hâte de lui demander de vivre avec lui et il espérait surtout que Toshiya accepterait.

Soudain, la sonnette le tira de ses pensées. _Tiens ? Qui ça peut bien être ? C'est certainement pas Totchi…_

Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il se figea quand il vit une femme devant lui. Une femme grande et l'air sévère. Une femme lui ressemblant traits pour traits… Sa mère…

-Ma… maman ?

-Daisuke ! Mon chéri ! S'écria la femme en se jetant à son cou. Sous la surprise, le roux ne fit rien puis la serra contre lui.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon fils.

-_Ben tu fais comme tu veux, tu as bien fait comme si tu n'avais pas de fils pendant 10 ans. _Pensa-t-il. Euh si si bien sûr. Dit-il maladroitement. Mais entre ne reste pas là. Fit-il en s'effaçant.

La femme entra et avisa d'un œil critique le bazar qui s'était installé dans le salon. Entre cendriers et canettes de bière, il y'avait de quoi perdre la tête.

-Je suis désolé pour le désordre. Fit le roux gêné. Mais assieds toi, je peux te servir quelque chose à boire ?

-Tiens depuis quand tu joues de la basse ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Eve ; la basse rouge que Toshiya avait laissé ici.

-Elle n'est pas à moi. C'est celle de Toshiya. Tu sais le bassiste de mon groupe. Il a dû l'oublier la dernière fois. _Heureusement qu'il n' a pas laissé un de ses caleçons…_

-Ah oui ? Tu m'as l'air bien proche de ce Toshiya.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ca. Fit-elle en prenant un cadre photo qui les représentaient tous les deux enlacés.

-_Aie… _Et alors j'ai pas le droit d'être proche de mes amis ?

Sa mère le regarda sceptique.

-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai bien retenu la leçon. Fit-il d'une voix éteinte.

-C'est bien mon chéri. Fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le guitariste se raidit. Il avait du mal à imaginer sa mère aussi affective avec lui. En fait, il réalisa que la femme lui avait seulement montré un signe d'affection à la mort d'Eichi, et cela le mit énormément mal à l'aise. Il se détacha d'elle.

-Maman qu'est ce que tu veux exactement ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Maman…

-Bon d'accord. Je voulais savoir si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il regarda la photo de Toshiya sur la table à côté du canapé et il se sentit soudain très mal. Il revint 10 ans en arrière et la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait pas tenir tête à sa mère.

-_Je suis désolé Totchi. _Non je n'ai personne. Pourquoi ?

-Ah mais ça tombe très bien ça.

-_Aie…_

-Tu te rappelles de Yumiko ?

-Oui… Fit Die qui commençait à avoir un très mauvais pressentiment.

-J'ai vu sa mère il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle est vraiment adorable et très mignonne et elle voudrait te revoir car tu lui plaisais beaucoup.

-Ah… Et ?

-A ton avis ?

-Laisse moi deviner. Tu m'as arrangé un rendez vous ?

-Exactement. Tu verras elle est vraiment très gentille !

-J'imagine… Et c'est quand ?

-Samedi prochain. J'espère que tu es libre ?

Die regarda de nouveau la photo de Toshiya et inspira profondément avant de répondre

-Oui…

_Toshiya va me tuer…_

_**88888888888888**_

Le lendemain, Toshiya arriva au local de répétition où Die et Kaoru étaient déjà là. Il sourit en voyant son amant gratter sa guitare et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Salut toi. Fit-il avec un sourire.

-Totchi ! S'exclama-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Oh là Die calme toi.

-Tu m'as manqué hier soir. Ne me laisse plus seul je t'en prie. Fit le roux en s'accrochant désespérément à son amant.

-D'accord d'accord. Fit-il en lui tapotant le dos et en jetant un regard rempli d'incompréhension à Kaoru.

Die se détacha un peu de lui, le laissant enlever son manteau et se rassoire. Il se serra aussitôt contre lui de nouveau.

-Alors c'était bien hier soir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bah. Comme une soirée chez les parents. La prochaine fois tu viens avec moi c'est décidé !

-Comme tu veux…

-Die tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Toshiya.

-Oui ça va je t'assure. Mais j'ai juste besoin de tes lèvres contre les miennes.

Toshiya accéda volontiers à sa requête et l'embrassa goulûment. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait manqué aussi hier soir.

-Surtout ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Fit la voix de Kaoru.

-Les plus gênés s'en vont. Fit Toshiya en souriant.

-Ouais et c'est pas parce que Kyo n'est pas encore arrivé que tu dois nous faire chier. C'est pas de notre faute si ton mec n'est pas capable d'arriver à l'heure. Tu l'as mal dressé.

-TA GUEULE ! S'écria Kaoru. Il détestait qu'on traite Kyo de chose.

-Je ne dis que la vérité.

-Die arrête ! S'écria Toshiya, vraiment inquiet de le voir lever la voix sur son meilleur ami comme ça.

-Désolé Kao….

-C'est pas grave…

_**88888888888888**_

-Kaoru je peux te parler ? Demanda Toshiya.

-Bien sûr qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

-C'est Die.

-Quoi Die ?

-Il m'inquiète beaucoup.

-Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Je sais pas. Il est bizarre. Il demande énormément d'affection. Et… Chaque soir, depuis trois semaines, il veut qu'on fasse l'amour encore et encore… comme s'il n'était pas rassasié.

-Et alors ça ne te plait pas ? Plaisanta le leader.

-Kao…

-Pardon… Mais tu sais, Die a toujours été comme ça, il manque d'affection à cause de sa mère alors il ne faut pas s'étonner.

-Mais c'est pas comme ça d'habitude… Attends… Tu crois qu'il aurait revu sa mère ? Demanda Toshiya.

-Ca m'étonnerait, il ne l'a pas vu depuis 10 ans.

-Réponds moi franchement. Toi aussi tu as vu qu'il n'allait pas bien ! Depuis combien de temps ne l'a pas tu pas vu aussi mal ?

-Depuis 10 ans… Avoua le guitariste après y avoir réfléchit.

-Merde… Gémit Toshiya.

_**8888888888888888**_

-Die arrêtes…

-Mais Totchi j'en ai envie. S'il te plait.

Le bassiste, exaspéré, retira la main de Die et se leva brusquement.

-J'en ai assez Die !

-Mais… pourquoi ?

-Tu te rends pas compte que tu nous épuises complètement ?

-Mais… je croyais que tu aimais ça !

Toshiya se radoucit et s'assit auprès de son amant.

-Mais évidemment que j'aime ça. Mais pas tout le temps, on est des hommes pas des dieux. Fit-il gentiment.

-Je suis désolé. Fit Die en lui prenant la main.

-C'est pas si grave. Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien je t'assure.

-Die. Tu es en train de me mentir. Lui reprocha le bassiste.

-…

-Die… Tu te rappelles ce qu'on s'est promis quand on s'est remis ensemble ?

-…

-Die !

-Qu'on devrait tout se dire…

-Alors dis moi.

-…

-Die… Dis le moi je t'en prie. Je déteste te voir comme ça ! Laisse moi t'aider s'il te plait. Fit-il en lui prenant l'autre main.

-Tu vas m'en vouloir. Fit le roux en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas de raison de t'en vouloir. A moins que tu m'aies trompé. Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

-…

-Die ! Dis moi que ce n'est pas ça !

-Non, mais c'est peut-être encore pire…

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'aurait de pire… A moins que tu aies vu ta mère ? Tenta-t-il. Die se raidit et le lâcha.

_Bravo Toshiya… ça t'apprendra à être aussi direct. _

-Die qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

Die se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras et se mit à trembler convulsivement.

-Die, chéri calme toi je t'en prie ! Fit le bassiste en lui caressant le dos.

-Je suis tellement désolé Totchi ! Si tu savais combien je suis désolé !

-Die dis moi ce qui t'arrive ! Fit Toshiya en l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Je… C'est ma mère… elle…

Toshiya le reprit dans ses bras et le berça contre lui.

-C'est pas vrai…. Et ?

-Elle… Elle est venue ici, le soir où tu n'étais pas là.

_-Et merde. Il a fallu que ça se passe le jour où je n'étais pas là._

-Elle m'a demandé si j'étais seul… Je lui ai répondu que oui… Il frémit en sentant Toshiya se tendre… Et elle m'a annoncé qu'elle m'avait arrangé un rendez vous avec une fille dont je ne me rappelle même pas et…

-Tu as refusé ! Dis moi que tu as refusé ! S'écria-t-il.

-J'ai… J'ai pas pu…

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide à Toshiya qui lâcha le guitariste.

-Totchi… Je…

-Tais toi !

-Je t'assures je voulais pas… Mais je suis revenu dix ans en arrière et j'ai pas pu lui dire la vérité…

-Comment t'as pu faire ça ? C'est comme si tu me reniais ! Tu m'as sacrifié pour une personne qui n'en vaut même pas la peine !

-Ne parle pas de ma mère comme ça !

-Parce que tu peux encore la considérer comme ta mère ? Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir ?

-C'est la femme qui m'a mis au monde, je ne peux pas le renier.

-Mais moi tu le peux sans problème !

-Mais non Toshiya ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Cette femme m'a pourri l'existence, elle m'a certainement traumatisé pour la vie ! Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

-Parce que tu crois que je suis faible au point de me suicider ?

-C'est bien ce que tu as fais il y'a trois ans non ? Fit Die qui commençait à s'énerver. Il savait que le bassiste allait mal réagir, mais il pensait qu'il le soutiendrait.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Fit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Mais je ne dis que la vérité. Tu croyais que je serai pas au courant ?

-Ta mère avait raison sur un point. Tu es un monstre !

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fous encore avec un monstre ? Casse toi d'ici !

-T'as pas besoin de me le dire !

Sur ces mots, Toshiya partit en claquant la porte, laissant Die seul et désemparé.

_**888888888888**_

Le bassiste était dans son appartement, assis sur un ampli où il avait branché sa basse et jouait… il jouait sa mélancolie et son désespoir… Son désespoir d'avoir perdu Die une fois de plus. Il soupira en jouant les première notes de « Bottom Of The Death Valley ». Cette chanson… Il l'avait écrite à un des pires moments de sa vie. C'était au moment où Die lui avait le plus manqué et il l'avait composée en pensant à celui qu'il aimait. Bien sûr Die ne le savait pas et il ne le saurait certainement jamais.

Il détestait cette bonne femme, cette vieille pie qui lui avait prit Die, qui l'avait traumatisé à vie et qui le faisait souffrir. Jamais il n'avait autant détesté quelqu'un. Cette femme le privait de son bonheur avec Die et de celui de son fils par la même occasion, car même s'il lui en voulait, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il avait réagis comme ça… Par amour pour lui.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

-Die… Pourquoi ?

Soudain, il sentit deux bras le serrer contre lui et un menton se poser contre son cou. Il n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir qui c'était.

-Pardon je suis désolé Totchi.

-Die ? Mais comment est tu entré ?

-J'ai tes clés tu te souviens ?

-Ah…

-Toshiya regarde moi s'il te plait.

Toshiya se retourna, toujours dans ses bras. Le roux sourit et essuya les larmes de son compagnon du bout de ses doigts.

-Pardon Totchi… Je suis vraiment désolé… Tu as raison je suis un monstre.

-Die !

-Laisse moi terminer. Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir et… j'y ai longuement réfléchi…

-Die ! Si tu crois que me quitter est la bonne solution je refuse !

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'interrompre… Je t'avoue que j'y ai pensé au début… Mais après je me suis dit que c'était injuste. C'est à cause d'_elle_ tout ça. Elle ne peut pas me dire ce que je dois faire. C'est avec toi que je veux être et si ça lui plait pas tant pis !

-Die…

-C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'aller la voir pour lui dire que je refuse de voir cette fille et pour lui faire mes adieux par la même occasion.

-Oh Die…

-Je ne fais pas ça pour que tu me pardonnes, je le fais parce qu'il faut que je le fasse, parce que je veux être en accord avec moi-même. Je ne peux plus me mentir.

Toshiya le serra contre lui en sanglotant de joie.

-Die… Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

-Tu… Tu me pardonnes ?

-C'était déjà fait de toutes façons. Mais tu ne seras pas tout seul, je serai avec toi d'accord.

Die lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

-D'accord.

_**8888888888888**_

Ils se trouvèrent devant la maison de la mère de Die… la maison où Die avait passé son enfance et son adolescence… les pires moments de sa vie. Toshiya sentit sa peur et lui prit la main pour l'encourager.

-Ca va aller.

Die lui sourit et sonna. Sa mère lui ouvrit et son visage sévère s'éclaira d'un sourire quand elle le vit, mais il se figea rapidement quand elle vit que Die tenait la main d'un autre garçon.

-Daisuke? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Bonjour maman, je peux entrer ?

-Que si tu lâches _sa _main.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Non je ne la lâcherai pas. Je tenais à te présenter Toshiya, l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je sors depuis 8 mois.

-Daisuke…. Fit-elle menaçante.

-Ca ne marche plus avec moi. Tu as régis ma vie pendant 17 ans et tu me l'as brisée. Tu es restée sans rien faire pendant 10 ans et là tu veux recommencer. Je suis plus un gamin, tu ne me pourriras plus la vie alors soit tu acceptes, soit je ne te considère plus comme ma mère.

-J'aurai dû le savoir…

-Maman… Tenta-t-il mais la vieille femme se recula.

-Ne me touche pas monstre ! Tu n'es plus mon fils ! Tu ne l'as jamais été ! Le jour où j'ai découvert que tu étais anormal, j'ai essayé de me persuader que ce n'était pas moi qui t'avais mis au monde ! Ne m'approche plus espèce d'erreur de la nature !

Toshiya ne supportait pas de voir Die se faire insulter de la sorte. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand la main de Die sur la sienne l'interrompit.

-Laisse tomber. Elle ne changera pas d'avis.

Sans un mots et sans un regard pour cette femme qui avait été la cause de tous ses tourments, il se retourna et descendit les escaliers du perron pour ne plus jamais retourner dans cet endroit tant hais.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement de Die, Toshiya se retourna vers lui et constata avec tristesse que son compagnon était pâle comme un mort et était prêt à éclater en sanglots. Il le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, faisant passer tout son amour et son soutien envers lui.

-Merci Tchi…

-Je t'en prie. Ca va aller ?

-Oui… Je me sens soulagé d'un coup.

Toshiya lui sourit et regarda autour de lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien… Je me disais que ton appartement était plus grand et plus chaleureux que le mien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben je me demandais si je pourrais pas squatter à plein temps.

Die le regarda surpris puis sourit.

-Tu veux dire que… ?

-Si tu veux de moi bien sûr.

-Evidemment que je le veux Totchi ! S'écria-t-il en le serrant contre lui. Oh mais attends ! Il le lâcha pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Il en sortit avec un écrin dans la main. Le bassiste lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Tiens c'est pour toi. Dit-il en lui tendant l'écrin.

Toshiya l'ouvrit et découvrit une splendide bague en argent rehaussée d'une pierre en ivoire et en nacre… le bijou de ses rêves.

-Oh Die je…

-Je voulais te faire la surprise pour la semaine prochaine avec un dîner aux chandelles mais bon, je crois qu'on a été dépassé par les événements.

-Oh Die merci ! Merci merci merci ! S'écria-t-il en lui embrassant le visage à plusieurs reprises.

- Je suis heureux mon Toshiya.

-Moi aussi Die moi aussi.

Die lui prit la bague des mains et la mit à son annulaire gauche.

-Pour montrer que je t'appartiens pour toujours.

Toshiya lui sourit avant de l'embrasser longuement et passionnément.

-Au fait Die.

-Oui ?

-Notre soirée romantique. Rien ne nous empêchera de la faire.

-Non rien… Ni personne.

OWARI


End file.
